User blog:SilverCyberlink/The Biggest Game Ever...
'IT'S HERE! '''The game you've been waiting for gets a page tomorrow! ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge 2 ''is official, and I think you guys would really like it. Teaser 1 (The Cyberlink Games website is purely fictional and these teasers aren't real.) In the afternoon, on March 3rd, 2015, a new teaser appeared in the previous blank "The End..." section on the FNaF mini-site of Cyberlink Games. The image showed what appeared to be a darkened junkyard of some sort, and a caption reading "When everything is forgotten..." in white, and upon brightening the picture, a silver figure could be seen climbing over the scrap heap, and also revealing more white text, this time saying "...you r worst nightmare comes back...". After investigation of the code, several screenshots have been published, revealing the hidden words "2028", "saga", "ends" and "here". Teaser 2 In the early morning of March 7th, 2015, another teaser was uploaded onto the FNaF mini-site of Cyberlink Games. This time, it showed a picture of a man with glowing rainbow eyes and an evil smile on his face, holding a small eyeless doll of some kind. Upon brightening the image, large text reading "He has returned...just like we planned..." appears underneath. No messages were found in the code after further searching. Teaser 3 In the late afternoon, on March 13th, 2015, a third teaser was posted online, on to Cyberlink Games. The image depicted what appeared to be a camera map, with the slogan "31 cameras. 13 animatronics. Three stories. One terrified guard. A lot can happen in five nights...". On the map, one of the rooms is marked "YOU", and two passages link to it, one from the middle and the other from the right. But when brightening effects are applied to the image, secret ways are revealed, showing an extra one leading into what appears to be the office, but from behind. Examination of the code reveals the word "dockyard". The relevance of this word is yet to be revealed, but various speculations have started surfacing. Teaser 4 In the evening, on March 17th, 2015, the fourth teaser came online. At first, it only seems to be a dark passageway, with a green marble floor and walls, but when the image is brightening, the end of the corridor is revealed. Lying slumped against the wall, in what appears to be blood, is a rusty and deteriorated animatronic, with a twisted grin on it's face. The word "RUN", written in red, can be spotted below the picture. When the code was looked at, many more hidden things were found, notably the words "beware", "I", "have", "watched", "you", "all", "this" and "time". Teaser Trailer Late at night, on March 31st, 2015, two weeks after the previous teaser, a link appeared on the mini-site. It led to a YouTube video titled "Announcing Our New Game". It showed various shots of what appeared to be a dockyard, some sort of carnival, some gameplay, the ''Freddy's Revenge animatronics, and at the end, a jumpscare from the silver Aaron look-a-like. The phrases "They have returned...", "But that is not all...", "The darkest nightmares...", "...have come to life" appear throughout the trailer. After the jumpscare, purple text saying "Five Nights at Freddy's" appears, with yellow text saying "Freddy's Revenge" underneath it, and then a big red "2". Many fans have responed in the comments, expressing their excitement, suggestions and speculations. Category:Blog posts